This study examines the effectiveness of combined therapy with lovastatin and omega-3 fatty acids, eicosapentanoic and docasahexanoic acid, in the treatment of primarily hypercholesterolemia or combined hyperlipidemia. Responses are evaluated by measuring lipoprotein and apoprotein levels, whole body cholesterol biosynthesis and lipid synthesis in leukocytes.